Noiz x Aoba
by aMaskedNinja
Summary: Just a one-shot between Noiz and Aoba. Nothing explicit is in this one-shot but I am still marking it Mature.


It was the morning that Aoba and Noiz were set to leave for Germany. The blue haired male was lying awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a look of worry on his face. A gentle sigh escaped the male as he rolled onto his side to check the clock that was on the nightstand. It was only six in the morning, meaning they still had a couple hours before they had to get to the airport. Their flight was set to leave around 8:30. Eventually, a sigh of irritation was let out as Aoba sat himself up and rubbed his light brown eyes. He decided to go ahead and take a shower that way when Noiz woke up, he wouldn't have to wait. Plus, Aoba still felt a little gross from their activities the previous night. The blue haired male got himself up quietly, hoping the shifting on the bed wouldn't wake up the sleeping blond. Once he was standing, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled lightly. Noiz was still sound asleep and even snoring lightly.

'_How cute...' _Aoba thought to himself as he made his way to where his clothes had been thrown. He unfortunately only found his underwear and jeans, but that would be enough for now. He finally made it into the bathroom and flicked the light on as the door closed behind himself. The bathroom was just as amazing as the rest of the room they were staying in. Everything was completely white, the shower was rather large, along with the sink and even the towels were white and looked rather fluffy. A smile formed on Aoba's face as he placed his clothes down on the edge of the sink and made his way over to start the shower.

While he waited for the water to warm up, Aoba turned toward the mirror and glanced at his reflection. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his bed head. It was a relief to no longer have feeling in his hair because now brushing it wouldn't be nearly as painful. His gaze then shifted down to his wrists. There were still markings on them from where Noiz had tied them up last night, but it looked like they would fade by the end of the day. The blue haired male then turned himself around and slipped into the shower. As soon as the hot water hit his back, a sigh of relief escaped him. The heat had him instantly relaxed and felt amazing.

Back in the room, Noize had started to roll himself over and went to embrace the male he thought was beside him but when he didn't feel another body, his green eyes instantly snapped open and he sat himself up rather quickly. Sure enough, the spot Aoba had been in was completely empty. The blond looked around curiously but soon heard the sound of water. He felt relief wash over him. Aoba hadn't changed his mind and taken off. Without a second thought, Noiz got himself up from the bed and quietly made his way to the bathroom. Once at the door, the blond found himself hesitating, but just for a moment. He had no reason to hesitate because he and Aoba were together now, right? Right. He then opened the door and slipped himself inside, making sure to quietly close it behind himself.

Aoba had just finished washing the shampoo from his hair and was about to go for the conditioner when he suddenly heard the curtain to the shower open rather quickly. Before the blue haired male could even turn around, a pair of arms found their way around his slender waist and someone placed their chin on his shoulder. Of course Aoba knew who it was. There was no one else it could have been.

"Did I wake you up…?" Aoba asked in a bit of a gentle tone. He then turned himself around and placed his arms around Noiz's neck. Noiz only gave Aoba a small grin and shook his head.

"No… I woke up on my own." He replied in his usual tone.

"Did you now? You weren't worried that I had taken off or something?" The blue haired male asked with a lifted brow. Noiz felt his eyebrow twitch slightly. Of course Aoba wasn't stupid, at least not all the time. Sighing in defeat, Noize looked into Aoba's eyes.

"I...guess you could say I was worried... I know you were having second thoughts about coming with me." The blond replied before glancing off to the side. "Are you still having second thoughts?"

"Eh?" Aoba tilted his head curiously and simply tightened his grip on the blond's neck. "Of course I'm not having second thoughts. It's still pretty huge to just take off to another country like this, but I'm with you so I honestly think it will be fine. So don't worry, okay?"

Noiz huffed slightly and tightened his grasp on the blue haired male's waist. He then returned his gaze to the slightly shorter male. "You sound so positive right now even though you're still nervous about this change." He said simply.

Aoba had no words for that comment. He had every right to still be a bit nervous even though he was completely sure about wanting to do this. Noiz had worked so hard to be able to bring him to Germany and had even gone as far as to get his grandmother's permission to take him away. Speaking of his grandmother, Aoba had to make a mental note to call her once they arrived in Germany and got settled.

"Aoba." Noiz's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked at the other with a curious expression.

"What is it?" Aoba asked but Noiz didn't answer him with words. Instead, he found Noiz's lips pressed lightly against his own. The blue haired male returned the kiss instantly and pressed himself as close as possible to the other male. After a couple of minutes, they parted and Noiz pressed his forehead against Aoba's

"What was that suddenly for?" Aoba asked as a soft chuckle escaped him.

"What? I can't just kiss you whenever I feel like it?" Noiz asked in a playful tone. "You're mine now after all."

The sudden statement caused Aoba to blush slightly and quickly looked away. Noiz always knew how to embarrass him, which was something he still hated. "Shut up…" Aoba muttered out. "You always say such embarrassing things."

"You should probably get used to it…" Noiz whispered lowly. "Oh, speaking of embarrassing things...You never did give me a straight answer last night, though I'm already pretty sure I know the answer to this question… Do you want me to take out the rest of my piercings? No beating around the bush." His tone was completely serious. Aoba simply sighed and returned his gaze to the other male.

"As I said last night...You don't have to take them out right away...or at all…" Aoba muttered out. If he were being honest, Noiz's piercings excited him from the moment he saw them. The one that had been on the blond's tongue had been rather interesting, but that one was no longer there. "I guess...I'm trying to say that…"

"You really do like them?" Noiz asked while grinning widely. "That's pretty sexy…" He purred out, only to be slapped in the shoulder rather hard. "Ouch!"

"I told you to stop saying such embarrassing things!" Aoba shouted out. His face was as red as a tomato. He really hated it when Noiz said things like that, but at the same time Noiz wouldn't be himself if he didn't act like that. "...You're such a perverted brat."

"Which is why you're coming with me… Just wait until we get to Germany. There are still so many things I want to try with you. I want to discover what kind of kinks you may have and what else I can possibly do to embarrass you…" Noiz finally dropped his arms from Aoba's slender waist and stepped back slightly. "We should probably finish up in here and get ready to go catch our flight."

Aoba only nodded and turned himself away from Noiz. There was something he wanted to ask the other, but it was best to wait until they were at least on the plane, or finally in Germany. What did he want to ask? Well it was rather embarrassing, but he wanted to ask if Noiz still had his tongue ring at home.

A few hours later, the two of them were sitting side by side on the plane heading toward their destination. Noiz was seated by the isal, and Aoba by the window. Noiz had gotten them first class tickets so they could have a little more privacy. In Aoba's lap was a lump of dark blue fur that was currently in sleep mode. It was his Allmate, Ren and beside Ren was one of Noiz's bunny cubes.

"Hey…" Noiz's voice suddenly reached Aoba's ears and the blue haired male turned toward the other.

"What's up?" Aoba asked curiously.

"Do you want anything? Food or drink wise?" Noiz asked in a plain tone. Aoba thought for a minute. He was thinking he could go for some chocolate or something, maybe some tea.

"Just some tea and maybe something with chocolate in it…" Aoba muttered softly. He watched Noiz smirk slightly as he nodded and called the flight attendant over. Aoba listened to Noiz ask her for several different things and once she was gone, he lifted the arm rest that was between them. "Come 'ere."

Aoba lifted a brow but slid himself over to the other. Once he slid over, he placed Ren and the bunny cube in the spot he had been sitting in. His gaze then returned to the blond male beside him. A grin formed on Noiz's face as he placed his arm around Aoba's shoulders, holding him securely. The sudden motion caused the blue haired male to blush slightly, but he didn't resist. Instead, he moved as close as he possibly could and rested his head on Noiz's shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?" Noiz asked lowly.

"Yeah...I'm pretty comfortable…" Aoba responded lightly. The flight attendant had soon returned with what Noize had asked for which caused Aoba to sit himself up so he could help hold some things. There were a couple of bags of small muffins, some cans of soda and a couple bottles of tea. There were also some candy bars, chocolate just like Aoba had asked for.

"Heh...you're such a sweetie." Aoba said as he smirked slightly, only to have Noiz roll his eyes.

"Shut it. Don't say such embarrassing things." Noiz replied before letting out a huff. Aoba only laughed softly and started to eat some of the things that had been brought to them.

After what seemed like forever, the plan was finally landing in Germany. Aoba was still resting against Noiz as the plane touched down. Once it stopped moving completely, Noiz shook the blue haired male lightly, only to earn an irritated groan from the other.

"We're finally here, Aoba. Just wake up for a little bit and you can rest when we get to the house." Noiz said in a surprisingly gentle tone. Aoba huffed slightly but sat himself up anyways and stretched his arms out over his head. He really hated flying like that. It always took forever, but he was glad to know that they had finally arrived. Noiz stood himself up and Aoba followed him rather quickly. The blue haired made sure to scoop up Ren and the bunny cube before he followed Noiz off the plane and to the baggage claim. It didn't take the two of them long to retrieve their luggage and before Aoba knew it, they were in a cab, heading toward their destination.

The blue haired male's gaze was fixed on the window. He stared in amazement as they passed by several different buildings and houses. He definitely wanted to go sightseeing once he got settled at the place he was going to be staying at. It was in that moment, Aoba suddenly remembered that there was something he wanted to ask Noiz. He quickly turned himself toward the other.

"Noiz...I just remembered that there was something I wanted to ask you." Aoba said in a quiet tone.

"Oh? What are you wanting to ask me?" Noiz asked as he leaned a bit closer to Aoba.

"Well um… I was just wondering...if you still had your tongue ring at home…" By the time Aoba got his words out, his face was bright red due to being embarrassed. Noiz blinked in surprise before he suddenly let out a soft chuckle and pulled the blue haired male close to him.

"Oh so you do miss that thing, huh?" Noiz asked while giving Aoba a seductive grin.

"It was just...interesting and I was just wondering if you still had it…" Aoba muttered out.

"Yeah, it's at home... I kept ahold of that one because I had a feeling you actually liked it. Guess I'll be putting it back in for a bit once we get home. And make sure you don't hold that beautiful voice of yours down…" He growled out playfully.

"Eh!? Shut up already!" Aoba cried out before shoving his face into Noiz's chest. "You're so damn embarrassing!"

"Heh...It's cute when you're all embarrassed like that…" Noiz muttered out softly. His hand came up and was placed gently against Aoba's head. "We're finally here…" He said peeked up from Noiz's chest and he soon forgot all about being embarrassed. The two of them got out of the cab and grabbed all of their belongings before the cab took off. Aoba couldn't help but smile as he turned toward Noiz.

"This is perfect…" Aoba said happily. Noiz couldn't help but smile as he closed the gap between the two of them and placed a gentle kiss to the blue haired male's forehead.

"Welcome home, Aoba…"


End file.
